Typical aircraft propulsion systems include one or more gas turbine engines. For certain propulsion systems, the gas turbine engines generally include a fan and a core arranged in flow communication with one another. Additionally, the core of the gas turbine engine general includes, in serial flow order, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. In operation, air is provided from the fan to an inlet of the compressor section where one or more axial compressors progressively compress the air until it reaches the combustion section. Fuel is mixed with the compressed air and burned within the combustion section to provide combustion gases. The combustion gases are routed from the combustion section to the turbine section. The flow of combustion gasses through the turbine section drives the turbine section and is then routed through the exhaust section, e.g., to atmosphere.
For certain aircraft, it may be beneficial for the propulsion system to include an electric fan to supplement propulsive power provided by the one or more gas turbine engines included with the propulsion system. However, providing the aircraft with a sufficient amount of energy storage devices to power the electric fan may be space and weight prohibitive. Notably, certain gas turbine engines may include auxiliary generators positioned, e.g., within a cowling of the gas turbine engine. However, these auxiliary generators are not configured to provide a sufficient amount of electrical power to adequately drive the electric fan.
Accordingly, a propulsion system for an aircraft having one or more gas turbine engines and electric generators capable of providing an electric fan, or other electric propulsor, with a desired amount of electrical power would be useful.